Indiana Jones Heritage
}} 'Indiana Jones Heritage' is a series of 90 cards made by Topps and released on March 19, 2008, that feature memorable scenes from the first three movies, with card designs paying homage to the ''Raiders of the Lost Ark card series first published in 1981.Topps Unveils New Indiana Jones Trading Cards As Topps did not produce trading cards based on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade in 1989 to coincide with the film's theatrical release, unlike the two films that preceded it, Indiana Jones Heritage marked the first time that the storyline was covered in the trading card format. Cards Base set #The Quest of Indiana Jones #Danger Everywhere! #A Game of Chance #The Trap Is Sprung! #In the Hands of Belloq! #Recruiting Dr. Jones #Marion's Victory #The Wicked Persuasion of Toht #Escaping the Fire #Business in Cairo #A New Friend? #Defending the Fair Marion #Behold...the Swordsman! #The Taunts of Rene Belloq #The Great Map Room #A Drink with Belloq? #Digging for the Ark #Surrounded by Snakes #The Ark of the Covenant #Trapped Beneath the Desert #Fist Fight on the Tarmac #Rest on the Bantu Wind #Hidden in Plain Sight #Belloq's Challenge to Indy #"Close Your Eyes Marion" #The Ritual's Gruesome End #The Hands of...Top Men? #An Evening at Club Obi Wan #Searching for the Antidote #Driving by Short Round #The Futile Escape #Napping to their Doom #The Problem with Flying Lao Che #The Village Beseeches #A Crooked Card Game #Journey through the Jungle #The Magnificent Pankot Palace #The Great Banquet #Five Minutes! #A Deadly Intrusion #Another Gruesome Trap #Covered by Creatures #A Sacrifice to kali #Possessed by the Priest #Short Round Breaks the Spell #Indy's Grueling Fight #Freeing the Young Prince #Mine Car to Freedom #Indy Hangs On for Life #Short Round's Peril #Trapped on the Bridge #The Only Escape #In the Nick of Time #A Village Rejoices #Straying from the Path #The Cross of Coronado #Origin of a Snake Fear #The Rightful Owners Return #The Cross Lost...Again! #Summoned by Donovan #Passage to the Tombs #Face to Face with Sir Richard #A Lunchtime Surprise #The Pursuit's Violent End #Swinging to the Rescue #Capture of the "Jones Boys" #The Treachery of Elsa #A Burning Prison #Detour to Berlin #Indy Faces the Fuhrer #Escaping the Enemy #Across the Countryside #A Most Handsome Exchange #Race to the Grail #Indiana Jones Versus the Tank #An Unfair Advantage #Indy's Most Important Mission #The Surviving Grail Guardian #Donovan Chooses...Poorly #The Greatest Temptation #Headed into the Sunset #Desert Raiders #The Truck Chase #Slugfest on the Runway #The Man Who Hated Snakes #The Richard Amsel Touch #World of the Lost Ark #Inside the Temple of Doom #Family Affair #Checklist Sketch card artists *Kyle Babbitt *Len Bellinger *Joseph Booth *Ron Boyd *Spencer Brinkerhoff III *Mark Brooks *Dennis Budd *Alex Buechel *Matt Busch *Joseph E. Cappabianco *Kody Chamberlain *Jeff Chandler *Justin Chung *Katie Cook *Daniel Cooney *Joe Corroney *Doug Cowan *Cynthia Cummens *Ted Dastick Jr *Otto Dieffenbach *Colleen Doran *Kevin Doyle *Michael Duron *Jan Duursema *Tommy Lee Edwards *Tom Feister *Tess Fowler *Zack Giallongo *Kate Glasheen *Matthew Goodmanson *Grant Gould *Kevin Graham *Trevor Grove *Paul Gutierrez *Ingrid Hardy *Chris Henderson *Jessica Hickman *Tom Hodges *Josh Howard *Adam Hughes *Ben Curtis Jones *Lee Kohse *Brian Kong *Karen Krajenbrink *Erik Maell *Leah Mangue *Randy Martinez *Clay McCormack *Mark McHaley *Jake Minor *Rich Molinelli *William O'Neill *Steve Oatney *Jason Palmer *Shelli Paroline *Dan Parsons *Don Pedicini Jr *Sean Pence *Killian Plunkett *Jason Potratz and Jack Hai *Amy Pronovost *Mark Propst *Mark Raats *David Rabbitte *Jon Roscetti *Craig Rousseau *Ronald Salas *Patrick Schoenmaker *Brent Schoonover *Howard Shum *Uko Smith *Jason Sobol *Allison Sohn *Cat Staggs *Chris Trevas *Jerry Vanderstelt *Russ Walks *Ryan Waterhouse *John Watkins-Chow *Sarah Wilkinson *Stephanie Yue Notes and references External links *[http://topps.com/ent/brands/IndianaJonesHeritage/IndianaJonesHeritageWeb.html Indiana Jones Heritage at Topps.com] *Topps - Indiana Jones Trading Cards at TheRaider.net Category:Trading cards